


Shameless /reader collections

by QueerEmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEmo/pseuds/QueerEmo
Summary: I am so mad at the lack of content for certain characters I'm making my own. Hopefully you guys can enjoy along the way!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boo da doop I'm making these out of pure spite.  
> In Order (to be updated)  
> \- Prompto/ reader (fluff)  
> \- Ardyn/ reader (smut/bdsm shits gonna get weird)  
> \- Ignis/reader (angst and fluff)  
> \- Noctis/reader (fluff)  
> \- Ignis/Noctis/reader (smut)  
> -Gladio/reader (fluff)

(Prompto/ reader fluff)

That morning you had woken up the the sun gently gracing your face and the love of your life looking at you endearingly as you slowly opened your heavy eyes. Your eyes met Prompto's "Good morning, Sunshine." You said sleepily, Prompto laid his head down next to yours and removed a strand of hair that was resting on your face, carefully tucking it behind your ear. "Moring y/n! Did you sleep well?" Feeling an extra wave of tiredness waft over you, you nodded lazily in response. He just smiled warmly and kissed you nose making your whole face flush with red. You never quite got over Prompto being so sweet to you even though you'd been married for roughly three years now, his morning kisses never ceased to make you feel like a giddy school girl and that wasn't going to stop soon. Not that you minded all that much, your whole life you'd never really considered getting into a serious relationship; all you ever really had was fleeting crushes and spur of the moment kisses, but that was all nothing else. Once you'd met Prompto in a training session with Captain Amicitia you just had a feeling he was something different. You were snapped out of your train of thought once you felt his warm arms wrap around you and brought you closer to him. His heart beat was steady and soft like a distant drum, your sank your face into his collar bone feeling the heat coming off of his body, in this very moment things were still and silent the both of you focusing on the rhythmic breathing of the other and listening to your hearts beat in sync, the whole world around you became solely focused on you two in that moment just embracing each others presence.

As sleep was about to consume you once again Prompto left the embrace,"I'd love to sleep in y/n but Crown Guardsmen duty awaits us!" You put the rest of your face into your pillow muffling your words,"But I want you to stay here with me, even if it is for a little longer Chocobae." You heard Prompto sigh and lay down once again,"Alright fine but only for a few minutes, remember when Ignis came into our room?" You let out a small chuckle,"How could I forget! He was genuinely upset and you of all people know how he won't stop bugging you about it for at least a week." He laughed at the memory of Ignis practically having to drag him out of bed and once he finally did all the sheets had come off in a messy pile on the floor, while you were still on the bed with trying to cover your face with your over sized shirt. 

After that little laugh, Prompto wrapped his arms around you once again in a strong embrace even though deep down you knew it wouldn't last for long you hoped you could stay like this for hours, although your love with Prompto was never quiet or subtle, silent moments like these were never unwelcome. Soon you and Prompto drifted off to sleep again, dreaming about all the adventures you'd had with the now King and his favored guardsmen, taking on hunts for spare cash to sleep at motels or for easily overpriced food and in the midst of it all you and Prompto had formed something that, back then, you thought you would've never had nor deserved. You used to believe that everything was on a set course something like fate or destiny, but not as romanticized as others usually make it out to be. Then you met Prompto and by some miracle became not only the first woman in the Crown Guardsmen, but also becoming legitimate friends with the Prince of Lucis and to top it all off being chosen by King Regis himself to escort Noctis to his bride in Altissia. During that time you'd been able to relax around them more seeing them more as people rather than their titles, learning that The Mighty Gladiolus Amicitia was really a stubborn guy who relied on his muscles, that Ignis wasn't just the future Royal Adviser but he shared many traits that made him more than qualified to be just about anything he wanted to be, that the Prince wasn't just some stuck up brat safe behind the walls of a castle he's probably never left but that he really is just a child trying to mold to the expectations of other while also doing what makes him happy, and then Prompto oh god Prompto he out of all of the other surprised you at first he seemed like just some plucky kid that managed to get lucky in life and became comic relief for this group of nobles like some two denominational stereotype, but a small child scared of how people see him and so fearful of being forgotten or left behind that he would quite literally sacrifice his life just to help and protect the ones he loves. At first you weren't too thrilled at the idea of being with two of your classmates and two intimidating men but after a few weeks with them you saw them all like brothers except for Prompto, he was always different to you, it was only after you over heard Prompto talking to Noctis about his insecurities that you finally pin pointed it. It took you a bit longer to confess to him ,after beating Ardyn with Luna's and Noct's abilities, while at their wedding. 

Suddenly you were jolted awake by a loud shriek, naturally you jumped out of the bed ready to fight whatever caused that, but you soon lowered your guard again after you realized it was Ignis was pulled off the sheets and startled Prompto."I thought I made myself clear last time you two!" Ignis yelled, you let out a laugh as you saw the defeated look of Prompto's face on the bed. As you started to quickly get ready for another day of basically being a babysitter of Luna's and Noct's kids, you thought to yourself,"Maybe help cook tonight so that hopefully Iggy will take it easy on my Sunshine."


	2. Ardyn/Reader (Light BDSM/smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna go down and dirty with Ardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me while to make this and I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes so I hope you guys like it! P.S. It's kinda long-ish so yeah.

It had been weeks since you had seen the sun, or maybe just a few days. Time became something that didn't matter all that much, thinking back on the situation you called yourself an idiot. You were taken by none other than chancellor dick bag himself. After he learned that the band of boys he's been working with, and against, had a weakness that they kept relatively unguarded. They had been leaving you in town or left in the car due to them being worried about you after a serious injury during combat. Then one day while you were left back in town while the boys were out hunting for some extra gil ,before staying at the next hotel or buying more potions, you were in the market looking at some chips and candy to keep yourself fed until Ignis came back and whipped something up for you guys. Being deep in thought you didn't expect to feel a hand on your shoulder, your instinct kicked in momentarily as you attempted to pin this person's hand behind their back, a flash of wine colored hair caught your eye which only motivated your counter to be a bit stronger on the man. Instead he grabbed your hand mid air and said,"My my my! Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Your eyes narrowed and you gave him a glare that would even make Gladio question if bugging you was a good idea. "I wouldn't exactly call you a friend." You sneered at him, but he shook his head,"Come now, you can't still be mad at the whole Regalia thing now, are you?" Your silence was the only answer he needed to confirm your displeasure at his presence. Your intense stare matched his finally noticing that he two of you had been in a staring contest for a few minutes making the few people around the both of you uncomfortable, after realizing this ,and not wanting to draw too much attention to yourself, you sighed and walked away from Ardyn without another word.

You made it back to hotel room and placed down your bags full or groceries, you had to admit that taking a behemoth to the arm was a bad idea. As you were about to go and take a shower while you still had some privacy left, but you heard that every familiar smooth voice grace your ears and hot breath against you neck,"Come with me." Was all he said before everything went dark. 

Waking up in what looked like a highly industrialized Nif base, your only conclusion was that Ardyn Mcbitchface was behind this. Getting your bearings was easy enough but finding the escape was a whole other beast. Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and eventually they all blurred together. The mixture of florescent lighting and concrete halls made it hard for you to focus on anything but basic survival, occasionally you'd come across what must've been intended as resting points, but the beds were just as cold as the floors and the food was either stale or too questionable to even consider eating. 

The outside world soon felt like a dream to you and hope of you ever escaping started to dwindle slowly and painfully. You missed Prompto's laughs, Noct's fishing impulses, Ignis's superior cooking, and even Gladio's brief flirtatious comments all you wanted was to feel the grass on your feet, to breathe fresh air, and to see any sign of life. The only thing that kept you going was pure spite and determination, you kept chanting 'Once I'm out of this I'll punch Ardyn's face Once I'm out of this I'll punch Ardyn's face' over and over again. The only things you had were a photo of you and the guys posing in front of the Crow's Nest and your weapon which was a gift from Ignis on the day you became a Crowns Guard Woman. You held them close to your chest as if it was the last air on Eos. 

All of the sudden your whole world was interrupted by the same voice that greeted you last,"Not liking the accommodations are you?" You became filled so many different emotions anger, absolute disgust, overwhelming sorrow, and curiosity as to why this mother fucker came here. Wanting to shout at the top of your lugs but not having much will left to execute it you let out a small whimper,"Go the fuck away and leave me alone." As you were facing the wall, from laying down on the bed, you felt the bed dip slightly and the warmth of another human waft over your legs, at this your eyes started to water feeling just how touch starved you were you longed for any kind of affection even if it was from a homicidal maniac, but you still had a few shreds of pride left and you weren't about to get even remotely intimate with that asshole... were you? 

After a few seconds of silence you spoke up in the same small and broken voice,"Why did you do this to me?"

He laughed,"Because I wanted you alone my darling-" you interrupted him this time in a loud yell almost shrieking,"SO YOU BRING ME TO THIS FUCKED UP TORTURE LABYRINTH TO DO WHAT EXACTLY? BE YOUR SADISTIC VICTIM?" Before you could go on a full rant right at that son of a bitch your throat threatened to dry up. Ardyn wasn't pleased by being suddenly interrupted and you were about to feel all of that directed at you. Just as quick as he appeared he put rough hand over your mouth firmly and said,"I wanted you to be alone with me darling." He positioned himself so that his dark figure loomed over you and as you scanned him and his every move you saw the growing arousal in his pants and realized what was about to happen. You wanted so badly to escape, to run, to fight, to hide anything to avoid this outcome but your body refused to cooperate. Being paralyzed with the only feelings being dread and some excitement. Although you would rather cut out your own tongue than admit it but when you thought about it Ardyn wasn't all that bad looking. He was so close to you, you couldn't help but smell what must've been a mix between sandalwood and lavender and it eased your nerves a bit. Ardyn slowly let his hand of your mouth and you sighed at this new found feeling for the Chancellor despite his rough and unkempt appearance, which you and everyone else mocked, you started to feel a weird attraction to him maybe it was your exhaustion or your need for human contanct, but at this point you were convinced that Ardyn was the only human contact you would be getting in a long ass time so, you made up your mind 'Fuck it'.

As soon as your eyes flickered the same lust for Ardyn just as much as his hungry look was that was all the consent he needed, abruptly he kissed you deeply with something that you wanted to describe as passion, but you weren't about to mistake his hunger for love not even for a second. Your tongues dancing together in a smooth rhythm as if there was a beat for the both of you to follow. Feeling his hot breath and the smoothness of his tongue enter your mouth made you feel so good you couldn't help but give off a muffled moan into Ardyn's mouth. You felt his lips curl into a sly grin as he softly chuckled and backed away from the heated kiss."Seems you're quite eager (y/n), I suppose bringing you here instead of just making love to you right there in the hotel was a good idea," he put his index finger under you chin and rubbed his thumb on your lip and lifted your head so he could look at you better,"you're so needy for me aren't you?" he then stuck his free hand down you pants and past your undies and began to rub your clit. From the sudden contact you let out a whine and threw your head back a little as you calmed down as much as you could as he steadily rubbed you in all the right ways."So wet already (y/n)? The boys you hang around must be so inexperienced let me show you what a real gentleman does." You thought back to all those nights you'd had with them. All the hot moments with everyone with the occasional threesome or foursome or even fivesome, before you even had time to finish the thought he got rid of your clothes so quickly you're sure you'd got some whip lash, as quickly as he removed your clothes he did the same to himself. You didn't expect to see so much muscle under all that get up, but there it was and as you continued to observe him you noticed his massive cock, it had the width and length of on of those unrealistic dildos that made you wish actual penises looked like that, but there he was with the best package you'd ever seen. 

"See something you like?" In the same smooth voice he used as if this was just a casual conversation. Your eyes suddenly shot back up to meet his lustful gaze, now realizing that you must've spent too long staring his features and still not wanting to show him that you'd already completely surrendered yourself to the situation you just smirked and said," I haven't decided yet. So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fuck me?" It was like something had snapped in him, his calm demeanor shifted to that of a predator hunting his prey. He steadily walked towards you analyzing your every movement down to the rising and falling of your chest as well as your eyes which you kept focused on him as you braced yourself for what hell you think you might've unleashed.

"(y/n) don't toy with me or I will do something you might not like." Your heart was racing you were always kind of a tease by nature and against your best judgement, curiosity took over you,"Then prove it." 

He then grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the bed he forced his hips between you legs and began to rub his heat again yours. Taking your previously discarded jacket he tied you hands together, it was so tight you were afraid to move your hands at the risk of ripping your own clothing. Your mind was going a thousand miles an hour and you were sure that your heart was beating even faster than it ever had before, Ardyn kissed you again but this time with more sloppy aggression rather than the smooth rhythm you had established earlier. While he was kissing you, you felt Ardyn's hands travel to your legs and positioned them to rest on his shoulders. You were able to feel his muscles working as he was teasing your entrance, you hated to admit it but he was so good you felt as if your body might melt. 

Not being able to take it anymore you cried out,"Oh fuck Ardyn please! I need to feel you inside me I can barely take it anymore!" For a moment you thought your cries for release fell on deaf ears, but you soon felt his massive shaft enter you. The feeling of being more full than you had ever been before was almost enough to send you over the edge, your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you arched you back, your whole body was twitching and aching for more. "Don't cum yet (y/n). I won't stop until I'm satisfied." Ardyn said in a low and silky voice, it was so hard for you to form words so you just nodded. He only gave you a few seconds to adjust to this new sensation before mercilessly pounded into you. You let out a loud moan as he continued to abused you hole, the whole world was blanked out and for a few moments nothing else in the world mattered more than you and Ardyn getting your releases. He kept at his same pace for a few minutes, the sound of flesh smacking flesh and the loud moans coming from you were almost enough to prevent you from hearing Ardyn's own noises. You didn't even know Ardyn was capable of feeling anything other than smugness but there you were hearing him being come undone because of you. Ardyn was letting out soft praises like,"Oh six you feel so good." Or "So nice and tight for me." As well as grunting and very quiet moans that were barely audible over you and how fast he was going. 

It could've of gotten any better and you were almost sure that you wouldn't let yourself show any form of being startled due to his quick movements, but you couldn't keep up the facade for much longer. 

Ardyn then paused for a second. You let out a whimper at the loss of friction that was bringing you continuous pleasure, just as you were about to ask him why he had stopped and pulled out of you. Now being empty again you allowed yourself to try and calm your racing heart rate."Flip over for me darling, I want you to do some of the work." He said in a husky voice, not wanting him to do anything that might provoke him you did as he said and turned over. Your ass was now in the air and your elbows against the warm bed beneath you,"Good girl," he said you heard him move slightly and before you could ask him why you were positioned so embarrassingly like this you felt his hot breath against your pussy and the sudden contact of his tongue against your clit. It was so intoxicating to feel this way, you didn't think it could be any better you started to let the rest of your guard down. Your mind was barely able to process the amounts of attention you were getting.

You felt yourself getting closer and closer by the second you were trying so hard to hold back but soon you wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. Managing to choke out a small,"Ardyn p-please I can't take it anymore." He stopped for a second and pressed his chest hot chest against you back making you shudder."Oh my! (y/n) you're getting close are we? Now we can't let that happen." You didn't have anytime to figure out what he might do next before he shoved all of himself in tight space, the sensation making you slightly shriek. Ardyn then grabbed your hips so hard you were convinced that it might bruise, and started a slow but deep pace as he began to fuck you again. 

So much had happened in so little time you struggled to keep your grasp on reality and the fact that Ardyn was now teasing the ever living hell out of you wasn't making it easier. He knew exactly how to tease you and although you would be ashamed to say it later you were loving every second of it. A sudden sting on your ass snapped you back to reality and realizing why it happened you knew that Ardyn had spanked you, and really hard too, the next few minutes were him giving you that painfully slow pace as he was smacking your butt every time you had tried to move your hips to make your orgasm come quicker. He was digging your fingers into your hips and started up his original punishing pace. You felt tears prick at your eyes as you were getting dangerously close to your limit. Even Ardyn was starting to getting out letting out more grunts and moans as he continued to fuck you nearly senseless. 

He knew just as well as you that the both of you were getting so close to release. The way you felt him twitch inside you and how tight you felt to him were getting too overwhelming for the both of you. Before you had to tell Ardyn that you were way too close to the edge you felt him coat your insides with his cum, with that feeling you came around his cock milking it for everything it was worth. When he finally pulled out you laid on the bed and the sheets beneath you became slightly coated with cum and sweat. 

As soon as you finally got your breathing to normal you felt him snuggle up next to you,"You know miss (y/n) I haven't been able to do that for hundreds of years I'm glad you were able to take me so easily. Well I've had my fun, I suppose I should give you back now." 

You just nodded and closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. Once you woke you were in a hotel room with clean clothes and everything, opening your eyes you realized that you saw everyone's eyes on you in disbelief. Ignis had a look of confusion but relief, Prompto just looked happy to see you again, Gladio seemed worried, and Noctis was tearing up a bit. Boy you had some explaining to do.


	3. Ignis/reader angst and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a royal guard and always saw Ignis only as your boss until one night.

It was a late night in the castle and since one of your coworkers called in for a family emergency about a week ago you'd been stuck with the night shift. At first you didn't mind, it was nice having the palace basically all to yourself other than the occasional patrol here and there, but after four days of nearly 17 hour shifts, the hope that your coworker would be back soon grew. Normally Prompto was your partner when someone else called out for something but when you went to go get him he had already fallen asleep in his room leaving you to take the shift alone. Letting out a huge sigh you quietly closed the door and started your 4 hour patrol, as your shadow traced the walls of the castle's quartz, marble, and stone halls it was business as usual. The loud sound of King Noctis' snoring echoed through the halls was the only thing keeping you awake at this point, and as your legs started to feel as heavy as lead. The first night was easy because you had slept in and had rested all weekend the second and third nights you were able to be somewhat awake because Ignis was kind enough to give you a few cans of Ebony to survive the night, but this being the fourth night as well as being exhausted from your daytime guard duties, aka being a expressionless statue for tourists to take pictures of, as well as you not being able to sleep for more than 6 hours at a time and the to make things worse Ignis didn't let you have some of his Ebony tonight because he had to work late. 

So there you were walking these cold halls making sure every door was locked and every window shut, a few times you didn't even bother to check the room itself you just jiggle the handle to see if it was locked. Eventually your wandering led you to the throne room where the legendary battle between Noctis and Ardyn took place, when you first saw it the whole room was destroyed save for a single sliver of sun gracing the throne that had held the many rulers of the past and here you are now beholding it after reconstruction in the peace of the night. As you were studying the materials that made up the throne room you heard a seemingly muffled noise. At that moment your whole being snapped into complete alertness as your senses snapped to what it was, but you were too far away to hear it. You silently made your way over to the noise quickly conjuring one of your weapons from your armiger as you kept getting closer and closer the sound became more distinguished as it reverberated off the marble walls, it almost sounded like crying. 

Still a bit cautious, you made your way to the door from which it was coming from and noticed that there was a light on inside so it must've been... Attempting to be quiet for both the king's sake and for yours if you woke him you gently knocked on the door and immediately you heard the shuffle of papers and hurried footsteps making their way to the door. The door slowly squealed open to reveal Ignis looking more tired and worn than you had ever really seen him, he was always so neat and put together, he was also your superior so seeing him in this state was somewhat awkward,"May I help you (l/n)?" This snapped you out of your thought and rigidly responded,"I heard noises coming from here sir and wanted to see if there was something wrong sir." You hated how you had to be so formal with him all the time especially since you had a crush on him, but he was an admiral and although you were Captain Gladio's favorite sparring partner you always felt that you needed to give Ignis the utmost respect at all times. 

This situation was entirely different, he was disheveled his hair being a mess as well as his uniform coat being all but existent and his shirt buttoned down slightly, but his eyes told a story of sadness and weight on this night it looked as if his whole being just wanted to rest from all of the burdens of what he's seen and done. He then lifted his hand up, going past a tear stained face, and adjusting his barely askew glasses,"Well as you can see everything is perfectly fine you are dismissed." 

Out of reflex you saluted the exhausted man and walked a but more stiff to the end of the hall, but before you could reach it you heard his soft voice call you back. You wondered what was wrong or if there was something you did wrong so you asked him a simple,"sir?" And he beckoned you inside the room, once in it seemed to be the only room that had a wooden floor as well as a fireplace which was imitating a warm glow form the glistening embers of what used to be a decent sized fire. Ignis sat himself down in a leather chair behind a huge desk covered in papers. As soon as he settled down you were almost sure he was going to say something bad about your performance at work or threaten you to never tell anyone you saw him so unprofessional, but instead he just said,"(y/n) have you a few moments to spare?" You nodded knowing that Prompto's alarm was going to sound off soon and relieve you of your guard duties so you decided whatever trouble you were in probably couldn't wait til morning if Ignis himself was asking for your presence. 

“Please relax there’s no need to be too formal at the moment.” Realizing that you’d still maintained the rigid body posture, you quickly let your back muscles relax much to the protest of your guard uniform that was only meant for a militant type pose.”Sir why did you call me back?” He quirked a expertly plucked eyebrow and he looked at you puzzled,”Is it a crime to want some company after…” He trailed off looking blankly to random corner of the room, Ignis had a thousand yard stare it seemed as if he was miles away, lost in his own thoughts even. 

This man in front of you was normal so eloquently and precisely spoke without hesitation in his words or voice and yet this same man was here looking as if he just came back from war, so vulnerable. You were mere decoration compared to him, barely worth being recognized, but now you felt as if you meant so much more to him in this moment. “Sir?” The Question popped him out of his trance and his eyes met yours those emerald green eyes suddenly came back to life as soon as he saw you. 

“Please (y/n) just call me by my name,” you nodded and looked down, you never thought you’d be able to say it and get permission from Ignis himself.

“Ignis,” the name rolled off your tongue like you had said it a thousand times. A warm feeling in your chest began to swell, maybe it was pride but that couldn’t be it. This feeling had a slight melancholic ring to it causing you to shift in your seat, nearly collapsing in on yourself as you relaxed even more into your chair. "Ignis is it alright if I get a bit more comfortable?" He nodded solemnly still caught up in his own thoughts. Something heavy must be on his mind, so you decided your new orders were to help your boss or well... friend. You take off your formal overcoat and reveal a more comfortable undershirt that you could move more freely than before. 

"Hey Ignis?" you started," I know that I barely know anything about you except for the stories, but going through all of that must've worn on you after awhile. Is everything okay?" He ran his hands through his hair then sighed and finally cupped his face with them. The room fell silent and the room's atmosphere became heavier. "(y/n) living during the ten year night without Noct, the person I promised the King to take care of, was just gone and at the time I was blinded I was so afraid, but now everything seems fine and everyone is healing and moving on but I'm just stagnant." Ignis' eyes met yours and you say a few solitary tears go down his cheeks, at this point he didn't even try to hide it. Feeling shocked at his vulnerable state and wanting to comfort him; your hand shot out to meet his and you held on tightly. 

You didn't know what to do now, but his hands felt so soft and warm although a bit moist from wiping away his tears. All you knew was that this moment would make all the difference in your life for better or for worse. Thinking quickly, you pressed his hand against your heart and placed your hand against his. "Well if you can feel my heart and if I can feel yours then, in a way, you are moving forward just like the rest of us. Just because you might be stuck emotionally doesn't mean that on a physical level you have to be still." Oh shit no that was cheesy and now you're so close to him, you can feel his shaky breath against your collar bone and you just hope that you can stay close to him for a bit longer. Ignis took your hand, that was still placed against his chest, and moved it up to his face, he then snuggled into it sighing softly, enjoying your touch. 

At that moment you felt relief, maybe Ignis isn't as up tight as the stories made you believe. He really is just another person as fragile as any who has seen so much and in this space of warmth and comfort you noticed how handsome he looked with the fire place's light flickering across his face highlighting his sharpest and softest features. "Ignis... I," you didn't have to say more before he gently kissed you. God his lips felt warm against yours, it had been so long since you've been kissed this almost felt like your first. 

"I'm sorry (y/n) I should've asked you first." You shook your head," It's fine, but let's just keep this between us ok?" He nodded in agreement before he joined your hands together and kissed you again. 

Eventually you lead him to his room and pulled up a chair beside his bed. Ignis had asked you to stay with him until he fell asleep and you were more than happy to oblige. When the morning came you found yourself neatly tucked in your bed with a note by the side. 

'Thank you so much (y/n) I really needed the support. Would you care to join me for lunch?' You smiled, this was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing angst to fluff so if I'm not good at it that's why. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
